


The proposal/ The wedding/ "I hope you dance"

by Murmures1234



Series: Terror Inside Companion Pieces [8]
Category: Homeland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmures1234/pseuds/Murmures1234
Summary: A short, happy interlude as I was struggling to cope with the emotional turmoil of "The growing terror." !A marriage story.





	The proposal/ The wedding/ "I hope you dance"

Interlude. Carrie and Peter get married.   
So… we know from the story so far, that Carrie and Peter and engaged by the time its Peters first hospital trip (A sign blows over), and Married with Frannie adopted by the time Peter is 8. So in between that, a marriage occurred!   
This is the story.   
 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
It still made Peter laugh, whenever he thought about it, that it was Frannie that had pushed them into it. That without Frannie's intervention, they might not be married. Little curious four year old Frannie, who’d asked them a curious question one morning at breakfast time. Frannie was sat down at the breakfast bar, waiting patiently for Mum and Dad to bring over the yummy food. 

“Mum… are you Married?” 

“No sweetie, why do you ask?” 

“David’s mum and dad are getting married and he says he gets to be in front of lots of people and hold the wedding rings and do lots of other important jobs. Can you get married so I can be page boy too?” 

Carrie laughed. A heartfelt laugh. A laugh that had taken years in Psychiatric Care to find again. She stood up and sidled up to Peter who was fully engrossed in whisking pancakes. 

She raised a finger to her lips conspiratorially to try and stifle the giggling Frannie, before she stood up on tiptoes to whisper in Peters’ ear, with a grin. 

“Marry me?” 

Peter was startled by the sudden voice in his ear. It had taken him a long time to not feel on edge 99% of the time and it always shocked him when someone managed to startle him. 

“What did you just ask me?” He turned to Carrie, confused. 

“Mummy asked you to marry her, silly,” the little voice giggled from the table. 

Carrie saw Peters face go through startled, then shock, like he couldn’t actually believe that the Woman he loved wanted to marry him. Then it changed, to pure, unadulterated joy. A smile slowly grew on his face as he processed that here, and now, in this moment, all his dreams were coming true. A sparkle lit up in his eyes. The dimples in his face and the pure, pure love. It had been Carries dream too, for a long time. She just hadn't had the confidence to say it. But her little girl had made it all happen. 

“Of course I will,” Peter said, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he put his arms around Carries waist smiling, tears in his eyes. His chin resting on Carrie head, breathing in her scent. 

“Yay!!! I get to be page boy too!!!” Frannie squealed, suddenly hyper.

For the next three years, Peter had thought it the best day of his life. It was one of the memories that had kept him fighting through his time in hospital. A memory of what he had to lose if he didn’t make it out of the darkness. 

A memory that meant everything to him. 

It was only when the day of the wedding rolled around, three years later, that he knew he’d been wrong. 

The fact he was stood, nervously, waiting for the women he absolutely adored to come down the isle of the tiny church they’d booked to have their wedding was unbelievable enough. The fact he was stood next to Rob was even more joyous. His best friend, his OPPO, back in his life, after all these years. All this shit. The fact this was even happening given both his and Carrie’s psychiatric history. The fact he was cleared from Psychiatric Care, in the Police. That Carrie had just landed her dream job, "writing a new Paradigm," heading up security for the Red Cross. Even just having had the opportunity to be a father to Little Frannie, an opportunity his job and Dar Adal had taken from him with his son. The fact little seven year old Frannie was stood next to him, hilariously, in a small suit (having insisted with quite some tantrum on being page boy because she wasn’t dressing up in a dress to be flower girl, one of her cousins could do all that ‘girly’ stuff). He had so much to be joyous for. 

There were people missing, of course, people they’d have expected to be here, liked to be there. Saul, for one, who had been branded by Carrie a “traitor” for being ok with Dar Adals and Haqqanis deal. But both of them had agreed, it wasn’t going to spoil their day. 

As Carrie had come down the aisle, tears had grown in Peters eyes. He’d almost not been able to speak his vows when the time came, he was so overcome with emotion.   
The kiss had been the most heartfelt kiss of his life. 

It had been a kiss of coming home. 

He hadn’t even heard the jeering catcalls of his old Special Forces crew. 

They’d held the reception, very simply, at Maggie’s house. They’d been panicking a few months ago about where to go, but Maggie had suggested it, saying that it would remind them of the day Peter had finally plucked up the courage to express his feelings. They could do a pot-luck buffet too, same as they had for Carries’ fathers’ wake. In a way, it would almost be like Carrie’s dad was there too. And Maggie had been right (of course), the whole thing was perfect. 

The first dance had been magical. 

_“I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.” _

They were dancing close together, slowly, almost melting into each other. Carrie leaning on Peter’s chest. 

Peter couldn’t see, but Maggie was sat nearby watching over, smiling, with a very tired but absolutely ecstatic Page-girl on her knee. She’d been up from 4am that morning, too excited to sleep. That, couple with the fact that the pot luck buffet had involved an aweful lot of chocolate cake (bloody Max). Frannie and sugar were never a good mix. 

_“I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the Ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one door opens…” _

Frannie, tired as she was, couldn’t contain herself any more. She didn't know the significance of the day, beyond that married people promised to stay together for ever, but she was just so happy that her parents were this happy. She ran up to her smiling, laughing, crying, happy dancing Parents and jumped up into her Daddies’ arms.   
The song ended, and Peter kissed his wife but was mindful of the little girl clinging to his neck. A more intense kiss could be saved for later. Carrie leaned against her husband and they just stood there for a second. 

Mother. Father. Daughter. 

There was clapping from the edge of the floor, but Peter was unaware. Totally absorbed. 

Because right there, Peter knew. This. This was the happiest moment of his life.


End file.
